


Dammit, Ms!

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash (Friday) [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Rare Pairings, some itsy bitsy violence with guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU Bodyguard!AU Galadriel/Gimli smut and some action, shut up you, I love how Gimli has a massive crush on Galadriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Ms!

**Author's Note:**

> gimli was so cuuuute with galadriel i couldn't help it. i had to write something with them, and i suck at het, so femslash it is!!!
> 
> [i know the lotr fandom is notorious for brutally slaughtering those who aren't very familiar with the books/don't read the books/disobey canon, so i'm going to kindly ask you ignore me if you're one of those...]

Galadriel hummed, content, around a mouthful of soft breast, enjoying the feast of pliant flesh under her fingers. One bite and lick of the flesh in her mouth caused the fingers on her shoulders to clench, the thighs under her hand to shake. 

Gimli, usually loud and brash and brazen and liberal with her fists, sat straddled on her boss's lap, stiff and shaking, trying not to moan or whimper or move in any way that might aggravate her sensations.

Galadriel grabbed her lover's waist and pulled her closer, down, grinding their pelvises. In response Gimli pulled back her head by her hair, leant down to lick and nibble her exposed throat. She rode her boss slow, rubbed their torsos together, sharing heat through the barriers of their clothes.

Galadriel bucked up, the motion yanking Gimli away from her neck so that she sat straight. Gimli reached back to remove her blazer, letting the other women fully unbutton her blouse and undoing her bra from the front.

Just as the vest reached her wrists, Galadriel grabbed them and held them there. Her smile was serene, but Gimli wasn't fooled, not one little bit. Over the years she learned how to read her boss's moods, her face, and those eyes, right at this moment, harboured a perverse depth of mischief.

Gimli pursed her lips and tugged at her arms, causing her free breasts to move with her. It was uncomfortable, they were not modest in size (or, in fact, in anything else at the moment) and weighed heavily. There was one perk to her discomfort, and that was Galadriel's mammary fixation. Her face would soften, her eyes would focus and her brain seemed to take an indefinite leave.

Also, Galadriel had developed a  _thing_  for holsters. Thigh, waist, sure, they were fine, but shoulder holsters, especially Gimli's generous chest, tickled her fancy most.

Gimli released herself from the makeshift bond behind her back and framed Galadriel's face. They shared kisses, long though not deep, soft and lips only, kisses that were far more innocent than their wandering fingers. Gimli found herself once again focusing more on her breathing, to keep the noise in, when Galadriel slipped her fingers past her trousers, under her pants, pulled the skin of her pubis, rubbed and played and-

Gimli abruptly stood and spun around, delivering four clean head-shots between three intruders. Number four had pulled number three in front of her before the fourth bullet penetrated her skull, but had no time to evade the kick and the bash against the wall. Three more appeared, and within minutes two shared one bullet - one in the gut, the other in the carotid artery - the last lay unconscious on the carpet.

Gimli stood between the corpses and her employer, both guns smoking and her chest bare, trousers undone.

"Fuckin' bastards, interrupting just as i was gettin' close."

Gimli gave one of the bleeding survivors a hard kick in the side, for her own peace of mind, raising him a few inches from the floor. Not that she was anywhere near the realm of peaceful, her limbs were thrumming with an interrupted climax and burning arousal.

A firm grip tugged her arm and turned her around. Galadriel grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to the table, emptied the barrels of her guns and put them back into their respective holsters, and coaxed Gimli into lifting long enough to pull of her trousers. 

"Hm. I love it when you kill for me." Galadriel breathed, and pushed Gimli on her back. She grabbed a handful of cropped ginger hair and pulled back her head, consuming the skin on her neck and the moans in her ears. 

Galadriel rolled their hips together, imitating what they normally do behind closed doors and a silicone phallus between them, pushing against soft yielding flesh until her fingers met shivering stone-hard muscle.

"Dammit, Ms! I'm your bodyguard, not your-"

Fin~♥

**Author's Note:**

> again, i know the lotr fandom is notorious for brutally slaughtering those who aren't very familiar with the books/don't read the books/disobey canon, so i'm going to kindly ask you ignore me if you're one of those...


End file.
